Three years later
by Tubbiful
Summary: Three years has passed and Haruhi is pregnant. Will everything go smoothly? T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

_Tubbiful_

_I don't own Ouran..._

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Haruhi..." Kyoya sighed, Haruhi was still staring blankly at him. It had been three years since they had graduated and he was now Dr. Ootori. She was now Mrs. Suoh. He shuffled his papers and stood up, gesturing towards the door, "That's all, the reslt won't change no matter how many times you ask me. Tell your husband I said Hello."

"On the subject of Tamaki..." she whispered. She had been about to leave and was clutching the door for support.

"I won't tell him, don't worry," he reassured her. She nodded gently and left the room, he had never seen her so vunerable. He glanced out his window and watched her leave the hospital and get silently into the waiting car. She looked so weak, so unHaruhi like. She had changed since she had been in High school, her hair fell to her waist and her large, chocolate brown eyes were accented with a little makeup. Yet, this was different, her strong lawyers demeaner had been gone and she looked like a small child.

**xxxxxxx**

A voice penetrated her thoughts, "You okay miss, you look kind of..." He trailed off, trying not to offened. She seemed so tense since she's left the hospital.

Startled, Haruhi looked up at her driver. "Yes of course. I'm just thinking." She murmered, this was true. She had been planning nonstop since she left the hospital. Tamaki was so... She had never been able to understand him. In high school he was always suprising her, but she loved him for that. Not that she'd tell him that, it would just have made him worse. She laughed silently to herself, this died quickly as her mind quickly returned to the matter at hand.

Truthfully, she was scared. So much more frightened than she had ever been before. She was worried Tamaki would reject her. They were so young, so innocent. They were working hard on their careers and as a result spent very little time together. Haruhi rested one hand on her stomach and wiped away her tears with the other. _I've got too stay strong_, she thought,_ this isn't just about me anymore. No more selfishness. _She scolded for crying and began to apply makeup so Tamaki wouldn't notice she'd lost control of her emotions. Not that he noticed much.

**xxxxxxx**

Haruhi looked grimly at her plate. Food had never looked so unappetizing. She picked up the tuna with her chopsticks and dropped it again. It made her feel ill, she had spent hours throwing up this morning and wasn't about to go back there. However, Tamaki was starting to get suspicious. She never turned down food, especially not tuna. He'd been away for awhile and they were having it as a treat.

He gasped dramatically, "I thought you liked tuna, You've never had any issue with it before." Just as he finished his performance she rushed to the bathroom. He waited ten minutes before going to see what was wrong. He could hear her before he saw her. As he got closer he bagan to run and found himself in the bathroom attached to their bedroom.

He found her with her head bent over the toilet. She looked up, "Tamaki, who said you could come in." She glared at him and shut the door in his face. She didn't want him to see this, she didn't want him to know, she didn't want him to leave her. She felt so useless. Her life was suddenly out of her hands and she didn't like the direction it was heading in.

Tamaki kicked the bed, he was worried. Where was she? Twenty minutes passed before Haruhi finally appeared from the bathroom. He grabbed her hand as she tried to push past. "Haruhi, tell me what's wrong. I love you, please remember that," he shook her slightly, he had never behaved like this before and was slightly shocked at his own forwardness.

"I think... I think..." she took a deep breath, "I might be... Maybe... Pregnant... Just maybe... Actually, deffinatly. I confirmed it this afternoon." She glanced up through her eyelashes, slightly afraid. His face was one of total blankness. He was always so loud and expressionful, this was new terratory for Haruhi.

He burst into laughter, once he started he couldn't stop. Tamaki had thought she was critically ill, "I love you so much," he laughed, placing a hand on her lower stomach. She stood shocked for a few seconds her hand still in his, then she hugged him tightly. Of course he wouldn't leave her, she was so stupid. She was mad at herself for thinking that was possible. He was king Tamaki, so dense, so obnoxious. And she Haruhi, so much in love with him, and their baby.

They just had the rest to get through now.

**xxxxxxx**

**First Chapter done. **

**Please keep on reading as I will add more!**

**This was a little OOC, sorry.**

**My first fic, please review!**

**I wrote this because I wanted to read one like this but couldn't find one...**


	2. Chapter 2

_Tubbiful_

_I don't own Ouran..._

The long, corporate meeting room was deadly silent as Haruhi announced her pregnancy to her fellow hosts. You could cut the tension will a knife."So... Say something," she urged, finding herself feeling uncharacteristically self-conscious. She placed her hand on her slightly protruding stomach without thinking, taking comfort from the small, living bump. Her other hand found Tamaki's, he squeezed it reassuringly.

A small cough from Kyouya's direction caused all eyes to fall on him. "Is this good news?" he asked without lifting his eyes off his computer screen. The parents to be nodded nervously. "Then why do you look so frightened?" he smiled faintly, his voice softening. Haruhi let out a long sigh; she had probably wanted the ice king's opinion the most. He was Tamaki's best friend.

While she was returning Kyouya's smile, the twins jumped her. Pulling her away from Tamaki and into the seat between them. "Yay! We're going to be uncles!" They cheered while lifting up her shirt, trying to her baby bump. She grinned; they were like little kids waiting for their baby brother to be born. Hunni ran over and joined in with their harrassment. Mori sat and smiled, exchanging a knowing look with Kyouya. They hadn't changed since high school, still the same over exited group. All exept...

Tamaki sat calmly. A teasing smile played at the corners of his lips.

**xxxxxx**

"Was that okay?" Haruhi murmured her eyelids heavy with sleep, wondering if her day with her friends was successful.

"Yeah, that was okay... Infact you were wonderful," Tamaki whispered to her, kissing her forhead. He pulled the covers around his beautiful wife and smiled at her expression. She looked so worn out, so tired. The hosts had fussed over her all day. Asking questions about names, how far along she was, did she have the right financial support. The latter from Kyouya of course. He had taken her home as soon as he could, noting that Hunni's odd, bakery themed name suggestion weren't helping. Now at home, Tamaki watched fondly as she struggled to keep her eyes open. After a few minutes she lost the battle and began to emit low, soft snores. She looked so innocent while asleep, Tamaki wondered how she ever frightened him.

Tamaki knew it would be hard; they were always so busy with work. He had taken over the Suoh Company and she was a top-shot lawyer, working seven days a week. There was no time in their hectic life for a baby. When Haruhi's bump started showing, Tamaki had freaked out. She was really pregnant. It was real, in five months time a baby would be in their lives. A small, crying, needy baby. And that was a scary thought. Haruhi seemed in control, yet behind her strong barriers she was just as frightened as Tamaki. Though, she had never shaken the habit of hiding her fears. They had told their parents instantly, desperate for help and advice. However, they had put off telling the others for as long as possible, scared to jinx it. Only when it became obvious did they reveal it to their friends.

"Tamaki senpai, I'm not your daughter..." she mumbled in her sleep, Tamaki supressed a small laugh. It had been years since she had called him senpai and even longeer since he had referred to her as his daughter. What was she dreaming about? He stroked her hair off her face and looked down fondly.

As Tamaki got up to leave their bedroom, a low, sharp hiss of pain sounded from behind him. "Ow, ah!" Haruhi gasped, hugging her stomach. Tamaki tore off the covers and gathered her into his arms. She clutched his shirt, biting down on her lip.

He had known that miscarriages could happen, he wasn't stupid. That stupid. But he never expected it to happen to Haruhi. His Haruhi. He ran down the stairs, shouting for the car to be readied. Maids scurried about frantically. Haruhi lay silently in his arms, pain splashed across her face. Tamaki grabbed his coat and skidded outside, stumbling into the back of the car. Everything was going so well, they were going to be a family. Yet, now...

**xxxxxx**

**Please read and review!**

**Don't worry, all will be well. Just wait for the next chapters. It wasn't going to be a cliff hanger but... Maybe that'll make people read more. **

**Thank you for those who favourited, that makes me feel proud. Lol. **

**Thank you!**

**If you want you can try and guess whats wrong with Haruhi, it begins with a C!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Tubbiful_

_I do not own Ouran_

**No one guessed right!**

**It was in fact...**

"CRAMPS?" Tamaki roared.

"Cramps," Kyouya confirmed as coldly as he could. He turned his face away to hide his sly smile. Tamaki always overreacted. In all honesty, it was what he did best.

"Tamaki, calm down please. I knew cramps where common in early pregnancy..." she sighed, tugging on his arm in her most persuasive way.

He stood still for a little while before nodding in defeat. He didn't know why he had been so angry; surely it was good news that Haruhi was fine. Yet, he had gotten himself so wound up; it was now hard for him to calm down. He nodded again and they bid goodbye to Kyouya, who waved them out lazily. Once back in the car, Haruhi went straight to sleep, the nights events draining her of energy completely.

"Cramps..." Tamaki muttered, pulling Haruhi into a protective hold as he did so.

**xxxxxx**

Tamaki choked on his toast. "You've stopped working?" He shook his head and stared at her, this was out of character for Haruhi. She was always working. She never took a break, pushing herself to do well. He loved this about her, but it also worried him greatly.

"Yes." she replied bluntly, "I was talking to your mother, and she said that stress is bad while you're pregnant. I didn't need to take time off yet, but I think I'll stop to smell the roses." She smiled gently at this, she remembered someone telling her that once. She began to butter some toast, her mind made up. She didn't even cast him a second look as she was not expecting any resistance.

"But, you love, I mean loved work! And, now you've stopped those awful twins will be round here all the time to see you," he pouted childishly, using his puppy-dog eyes. Haruhi cringed and turned away, it was difficult to say no to those eyes. He knew that and often used it to his advantage.

"Tamaki, I did like working, and I'll go back after junior is born. But... I know what it's like to live without a mother, and so do you. Sort of. What if I get ill from stress and this baby grows up with only one parent, I don't want that." she pleaded, the previous nights escapades made her realise how much she cared about her little family.

He opened his mouth to argue some more but snapped it shut. Why was he arguing? Haruhi knew what was best for her, she was responsible. Unlike him. He looked at clock absent-mindedly and was startled. "Sorry princess, but some of us **do** need to work," he said hurriedly as he kissed her forehead and ran out the door. She watched the space he'd just vacated for a while before continuing her breakfast. She was lonely when he was gone, that was the only issue with not working. The courtrooms and paperwork often kept her mind off her children, the one inside her and the one she called her husband.

**xxxxxx**

"Why'd you call me out?" Mei asked, failing at her attempted nonchalance. They were strolling down the road Haruhi grew up on, gaining looks from old neighbours as they saw Haruhi's protruding belly.

Haruhi looked down at her shoes, not wanting to admit her weakness. "Lonely," she whispered, her face turned away.

Mei stopped before recovering and running to catch up with her old friend. She couldn't help but smile at Haruhi's embarrassment; it was a step forward for her to openly show her love for Tamaki. "It's not what you think, I just get bored without work," Haruhi exclaimed, her cheeks reddening a little. She clutched the hem of her frilly dress, Tamaki insisted she wore them. As she opened her mouth to lie some more Mei pushed her over.

Haruhi gasped.

Mori and Hani caught Haruhi between them and placed her into the car tenderly. "Mei, you didn't have to be so forceful," Koaru laughed as he kissed his girlfriend on the nose, Hikaru pretended to throw up beside them. Haruhi sat shocked as she stared at her friends, all the hosts, excluding Tamaki, were in the car with her.

"Sorry Koa, I just didn't think she'd get in the car willingly," she explained, Koaru nodded. Bearing in mind, he looked as though he would agree with anything she would say. The other inhabitants of the car rolled their eyes.

"So, where are you taking me?" Haruhi laughed, catching on to their good humour. Her question was met with an evil grin from the twins, "I'm pregnant remember so don't do anything to stupid..." she cautioned, leaning as far back as she could manage.

"Oh. We remember," they said, emphasising each word, "We defiantly remember."

**xxxxxx**

**Sorry for the huge spelling mistakes last chapter, I was in a rush to get it out!  
**

**KageNoNeko may recognise something in here.**

Host club baby shower next time!

Thank you for the reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

_Tubbiful_

_I do not own Ouran..._

Earlier that day:__

_**Bang!**_

Everyone turned around the see Hani, who'd just popped his sixth balloon. "Don't try and make them too big," Mori cautioned gently, passing across another balloon for him to blow up.

They were decorating the third music room. All the hosts, excluding the happy couple, and Mei were getting ready for a baby shower. Host club style. The room looked like a multi-coloured explosion. Balloons were crammed into every possible place, a table was groaning under the pile of gifts from old clients and friends and a huge banner announcing Haruhi's pregnancy covered the entirety of the back wall.

The twins ran about, throwing streamers over every chair in the vicinity. Mei was following them around, clearing up the mess they'd made. Hani and Mori were in charge of balloons, yet obviously hadn't heard the phrase: Less is more. Kyouya was leaning against the wall overseeing their progress, he'd taken a day off work for this and Tamaki and Haruhi better enjoy it.

"That was Haruhi; I'm going to meet her. You guys meet me at the top of her road in half an hour," Mei announced, closing her phone. Koaru grabbed her coat and threw it to her as she dashed out the door.

"Tch. I thought we'd have more time," Kyouya muttered, calling up the guests to rearrange the time. They hadn't expected Haruhi to contact them, in fact they weren't sure how they were going to get the hardworking girl here at all.

**xxxxxx**

"Hello?" Tamaki called, he was standing outside the old club room. He couldn't understand why he had been called here; it had been years since he'd visited his old school. He looked down at the note again:

_Dear Tamaki,_

_Please meet me at the club room._

_It's important._

_From Haruhi._

Kyouya had been certain that he'd be more likely to leave work if his pregnant wife requested it, so they forged a note and asked his personal assistant, Saki, to give it to him. She'd been hesitant; it was obvious that she'd been in love with him for many years. However, when she read the message, the hope that his wife's news was that she was leaving him was so much that Saki couldn't help but deliver it.

"Suoh-san, maybe..." she trailed off as she made eye contact with his huge violet eyes. His mouth was set in a small pout and he kept running a hand through his messy golden hair. He was such a drama queen; she couldn't help but love him for it. She cast him a look that sent his expression into turmoil.

"You don't think... It'll be fine, stop worrying Saki," he scolded half-heartedly, knowing that the one worrying was he. Saki grimaced behind him; her main worry was that this was good news. It hurt so much, following him about. He always talked about his little family, his darling wife, his coming baby. She wished that it was her he told sweet stories about, not that blunt lawyer of his.

"Tamaki!" Haruhi called, Saki ground her teeth. Snapping her pencil in half, how she hated that voice.

"Haruhi what is it? Why did you send me this note? Are you leaving? Are you going to divorce me?" his voice cracked towards the end. He was trying to act up, pretending that he was only kidding. Yet, he couldn't ignore the nagging feeling of fear. He pulled her into a hug, desperate to keep her close.

"You fool, of course I'm not leaving," Haruhi laughed, swiftly kissing him. She'd never been very open about their relationship, but he looked so upset. Inwardly, she cursed Saki, knowing only she could've put that idea in his head. "And, what note?" Her vaguely masculine voice was full of confusion.

"You sent it to my office," Tamaki muttered.

"The host club brought me here, they went in through the other entrance," she explained, ignoring his ramblings.

Simultaneously they looked at the door, Haruhi reached out her hand and was relieved when Tamaki placed his on top of hers. Together they pulled the heavy door open; a swirl of balloons came towards them. The host club sat their positions, surrounded by friends and family from the past and present.

**xxxxxx**

"Nfm ofn amifie eifeh," Haruhi mumbled through a face full of food. Tamaki's arms were wrapped around her as that sat among friends. Renge bombarded them with questions; it had taken them several minutes before she would listen to them when they told her they weren't naming their child after a character from a dating sim.

"That translates as: Not an anime either," Haruhi told her sternly. Tamaki chuckled, wiping cake crumbs off her face with a napkin.

Haruhi suddenly grabbed Tamaki's hand and placed it on her stomach, "Can you feel it?" she whispered, the baby kicking beneath their hands. She was seven months pregnant, so they'd felt it before. Yet, every time it happened he felt like he was feeling it for the first time. The people surrounding looked at them with awe in their eyes, how could anyone be so in love?

**xxxxxx**

Haruhi's dad placed a hand on Saki's shoulder, "You'd do well to find someone else," he told her sympathetically. Saki was beautiful, but he knew no one other than Haruhi would ever turn Tamaki's head. However, just in case... Ranka wanted any possible threat to their marriage well out of the way; he knew that Haruhi had found it hard to live without two parents. He wouldn't allow it to happen to his grandchild if Tamaki left. "Find a new man, there a quite a few in this room," he laughed as she scowled at him.

"Stupid old man," she said, tears filled her eyes. He didn't try to stop her as she ran; she'd be embarrassed if he saw her cry. He sighed and moved towards the food table, _everyone deserves happiness _he thought. His eyes rested on his daughter, she was practically glowing.

**Sorry for taking so long. Seeing as I promised a baby shower, I had to do a baby shower. But, I'm not sure how they work since they haven't really caught on in England. **

**Kagenoneko: They are! But, that's not it. Haruhi says she wants to stop to smell the roses. -cough- Your second review -cough-**

**Thankyou for the reviews everyone, I'm learning. Just very slowly. **

**Feel free to give me baby names and genders, I'm stuck.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Tubbiful_

_I do not own Ouran..._

"The baby is happy and healthy Mr and Mrs Suoh," the nurse beamed, helping Haruhi up into a sitting position, "this is your last check up, so is there anything you want to ask?" Haruhi shook her head. She missed having Kyouya as her doctor, shame he wasn't trained in midwifery.

There was a short exchange between Tamaki and the nurse, but Haruhi was too far gone to hear. With a subdued goodbye they left, Tamaki holding his exhausted, pregnant wife upright. She shuffled along clumsily, unable to see her feet.

Tamaki chuckled, "I'd carry you, but it might break my arms."

"You don't have to do that," she garbled through a thick yawn. She didn't like him fussing over her; it took away all her independence.

"But, I want too," he whined gently, weaving his arms around her.

**xxxxxx**

"Ma'am... Please?" Haruhi's maid, Akira, whimpered. Haruhi was tottering about the kitchen making a cake for her husband, something she hadn't done for a while.

"Call me Haruhi," she told her sternly, "and, just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'm useless. Tamaki likes my cakes anyway." She felt so bored upstairs, doing nothing but sitting there.

Akira passed her a bag of flour, "Yes, of course he does, but he'd be happier if you rested." She went to get the eggs out of the fridge; she knew Haruhi wouldn't back down so she just tried to do as much work for her as possible.

**Ring! Ring! Ring!**

Haruhi wiped her sticky fingers and answered the phone.

"Yes this is Mrs. Suoh," she said, "Oh hi, it's been a while righ- Huh?" Haruhi dropped the egg Akira had handed her, and then she dropped the phone. Her maid looked up; tears were forming in her large, brown eyes.

"Tamaki Suoh, you wait. You wait," Haruhi whispered, throwing the half made cake mixture all over the floor.

"Hormones..." Akira sighed and began to clean up as Haruhi wobbled out the room.

**xxxxxx**

Haruhi kicked a chair over and almost lost her balance, the maid behind caught her and lowered her into a chair gently. "Ma'am, I mean Haruhi... He doesn't mean to. I think maybe its mood swings?" Akira murmured the last part as she was met by a glare.

"Sure, mood swings right. Because perfect Tamaki can't do anything wrong." Haruhi hissed. She was furious with Tamaki. Though, these days even the slightest thing set her off.

"He'll be back soon, maybe you can sort this out together?" she begged, worried that Haruhi would leave the house and return to her childhood home. Haruhi, who could barely walk, couldn't leave without help. But, Ranka would be down here as fast as Haruhi could call him. "What about a nice cup of tea? To calm down..."

"Yes please," she said through gritted teeth. She was still feeling guilty for messing up the kitchen when someone else would have to clean it up.

As Akira handed Haruhi her tea cup, Tamaki burst through the door. His cheeks were cherry red and his golden hair was tousled. He faltered as he met her icy stare, "Princess, what's up?" He walked up and grabbed her hands, which she quickly pulled away.

She wanted to storm out, but she would've needed to ask Tamaki to help her up. "Did you or did you not go into a house with one of the women you work with?" she asked, accusation filling her tone. She bit her lip; suddenly she didn't want him to answer. She didn't want to know.

"Yes."

Haruhi let out a small gasp, anger draining from her body. Tears sprung from her eyes unexpectedly. "I... No... Tamaki you're lying... Tell me you're lying..!" she whispered, this time it was her who was grabbing his hands. The maid scurried from the room, not wanting to hear the argument that was bubbling to the surface.

"No I'm not lying. It was Saki," Haruhi flinched slightly, "but, we didn't **do** anything. I... We were just... With the baby, I was hoping we could move home. It's nice being near the city, near work. But a child would be happier with lots of green and fresh air. It was going to be a surprise." He sighed, standing up and walking away from her. He couldn't look at her right now. Tamaki knew she was having trouble with her emotions, but she had doubted him. She didn't entirely trust him, and it hurt.

"Oh. _Oh_. Tamaki, I'm sorry for spoiling it," she laughed in relief, "and... I'm sorry for believing you'd do that to me... I just get so lonely here, I worry all the time." She wanted to comfort him, but she couldn't get up. Instead, he opened her arms wide and motioned for him to hug her. He hesitated before turning to look at her childlike face, how could he stay angry?

He hugged her, "Princess. Of course I won't cheat, silly. But, now you know about the house. Ranka will kill me," he pouted in his cutest way, a technique he'd learnt from Hani. Haruhi giggled.

"Dad is getting a grandchild out of this, he won't get mad,"

**xxxxxx**

**Just wanted to add a filler to make it longer! Also, I wanted to do a chapter about them moving. Next time I promise she will give birth. Then I'll do moving. Then I'll do a ten years later epilogue. So, there are about 3 chapters left!**

**Thanks for reading and reviews!**

**Thank you for the names: I'm going to use one of Le Dancing Flamingo's names. I won't say which one yet!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Tubbiful_

_I do not own Ouran..._

"Where is he?" Haruhi shouted desperately, sweat beading on her forehead.

"Mrs Suoh, I understand you are stressed, I have been through it too... But we cannot get in contact with your husband right now," the midwife explained, trying to calm her patient down.

"Stressed? Stressed? I am about to give birth! Of course I am bloody stressed!" she gasped angrily, her face contorted with pain. The staff surrounding them just nodded and spoke to her sympathetically.

"We cannot waste anymore time, we have to go ahead without him,"

**xxxxxx**

Haruhi felt a hand within her sweaty palms. "Dad, please get out. I only want Tamaki in here," she panted, tugging her hand away.

"Sorry I'm late princess," Tamaki replied, pulling her hand back. Inside, he felt happy that Haruhi wouldn't have anyone else at the birth, but he knew better than to mention it. He wanted to be conscious when his child was born.

His child. Their child.

"One last push," the midwife instructed, cutting across his disjointed thoughts.

They nodded in unison lamely. She complied begrudgingly, her expression twisting in agony. Haruhi tried her best not to make a noise, not wanting to distress her husband who was prone to dramatic performances. Tamaki wiped the sweat off her face with a wet rag the nurse had handed him, trying his best to be helpful, and earned a strained smile from his wife.

Suddenly, high cries shot through the room. The couple looked up, their eyes settling lovingly on the fresh child in the nurse's arms. The shrill noise that was coming from the baby was so ear splittingly loud it didn't look as if something that small could be causing it. Haruhi laughed gently, exhaustion filling her tone. She leant her head on Tamaki's willing arm and let tears drip down her reddened face.

"Well done," the nurse congratulated. She wrapped the small creature in a fluffy, pink blanket, "she's beautiful,"

"She..." the couple whispered together as the warm baby was placed in their arms. She was small with a tuft of dark golden hair. Her smooth face was scrunched up so they couldn't see her eyes, but they were sure they'd be amazing.

**xxxxxx**

"Tama-chan, she looks just like you," Hani exclaimed, holding the baby in his arms. The other hosts that surrounded him nodded in agreement.

Koaru looked away from the baby to see Haruhi asleep, "Is she okay? It sounded painful from out there..." He gestured in the general direction of the door. The others cringed as they remembered the noises they'd heard from the waiting area.

"She's fine. Just tired, you'd be," he shuddered involuntarily, "I almost didn't get here in time." Tamaki grimaced; he hated admitting that he almost missed the birth of his first child for a meeting.

"Who got her to stop crying?" Haruhi yawned; the low chattering had woken her. Sitting up, she looked around the room for her new daughter. Tamaki noticed this; he took the infant from Hani and sat down next to his wife on the bed.

"I think you should name her Ranka," Haruhi's father chuckled from the doorway. There was a slight protest from the other inhabitants of the room at this comment, but the couple themselves were too busy to notice he spoke at all. No matter how much he had hated Tamaki, he knew he would be a great father.

Kyouya coughed, all eyes fell on him. "Talking of names, have you thought of anything?" he asked, tapping away at his computer.

The new parents exchanged a look, Haruhi nodded gently. "Yes well..." Tamaki began hesitantly, "we were thinking, Keiko." The baby that lay between him and his wife cooed approvingly.

"That means adored on, right? Perfect! Hello Kei-chan. Or should it be Ko-chan?" Hani cheered, Mori nodded from behind him.

Ranka stepped forward to take his grandchild, "We will all adore you Kei-chan, it's a promise,"

**xxxxxx**

**Yay, she gave birth. Two chapters left.**

**Ranka loves Tamaki really, so does Haruhi. Even if she doesn't show it.**

**Thank you for the reviews! **

**Also, I just realised that neither Haruhi nor Kyouya could have become a doctor or lawyer in three years. So just ignore that little error, they must be extra intelligent.**

**Tut tut, they keep calling her Kei-chan, despite the fact she's called Keiko. (This is a name I seem to have fallen in love with.)**


	7. Chapter 7

_Tubbiful_

_I don't own Ouran..._

**Crash!**

"Tamaki!" Haruhi shouted as her husband knocked down the tower of cardboard boxes. They had arrived at their new home a few weeks ago and had finished the unpacking, or else they would've been if Tamaki had been more competent.

She helped him gather the overturned boxes and refill them with the contents that had spilt all over the floor, "Be more careful, you expect to be allowed to go near Keiko if you can't stack books on a shelf without disaster?" she scolded, smacking the back of his head lightly. The child in question was sleeping at her grandfather's who had been adamant that she would be safer away from the chaos.

"Ow! Sorry," he replied dramatically, holding the back of his head in pretend agony. Haruhi rolled her large, chocolate brown eyes and moved to the other side of the room, where she positioning their bedroom furniture.

"I think this room is about done... One room left, the nursery," she decided, trying her best not to notice the way Tamaki sparkled and glittered as she mentioned decorating the nursery. She had purposely left it last, so Tamaki could get carried away without slowing down their steady progress.

**xxxxxx**

"My princess," Tamaki called, tripping down the staircase. However, not even this could keep him down and he jumped back up and haphazardly skidded into the dining hall where Haruhi was conversing with Akira, her maid and close friend. Haruhi placed a hand up to silence him as she finished chatting, he sat down and fidgeted relentlessly until his amused wife turned towards him.

"You now have my undivided attention. What is it? You haven't broken anything have you..?"

"I'm done!" he retorted proudly, "the nursery is finally finished! This means... We are officially moved in!" He grinned, jumping up and swinging Haruhi round in an uncomfortably tight hug.

"About time, we've been unpacking, with help, for three weeks now," she couldn't help but love his enthusiasm, "I'll go and see it later, okay?"

Shaking his head violently, he snatched her surprisingly unwilling hand and practically dragged her up the lushly carpeted stairs towards the room a few doors down from their own. Truthfully, she was only faking resistance; in fact she too was thoroughly exited to see the newly decorated room.

Tamaki threw open the door and pushed her into Keiko's bedroom gently. She gasped with adoration. The walls were painted a warm, glossy pink and suitable, wooden furniture was scattered across the vast room. Haruhi approached the crib in the far corner, stroking the oak bars that would soon hold their daughter. The bedding was already set out, inside, other than the traditional sheets, was a badly knitted rag that she assumed was a blanket, an unfortunate collaboration of her father and his mother, and a fairly patched pink bunny that looked very familiar.

"Is this... Usa-chan?" she question, picking up the stuffed toy.

"Hani-senpai said he wanted her to have it," he explained, he had been shocked too. In high school, the upper-class men never let go of the pink plush.

"What if he has a daughter of his own?" she asked bluntly, this was replied to with a light hearted shrug.

Nodding with an absent mind, she said, "Tamaki, it's beautiful..." He understood that she had long since forgotten about the toy in her arms and her attention was now on the room. He weaved his arms through hers and rested his chin on her shoulder; this was difficult due to the difference in their height.

"Let's go get her, I think she deserves to see the house she will grow up," he said, Haruhi nodded eagerly. Delight lit up her face as she thought about seeing her daughter again, despite the fact they had only said goodbye to her a few hours previous. He felt glad too, but was to absorbed in watching her to show it.

**xxxxxx**

"I'll get it," Tamaki yawned, rubbing his eyes. His tired wife just mumbled a thanks beside him and tried to find herself a comfortable position.

He pulled on his dressing gown and shuffled drowsily down the corridor towards Keiko's room, tonight was the first night she had slept in her own room, she usually shared with her parents. He knew in a few days they'd be cursing the baby monitor.

"Hush princess," he garbled, picking up the warm bundle of blankets that was trashing around. He bounced her gently against his shoulder until she fell back to sleep. He couldn't help but chuckle as he collapsed into a chair. "Daddy spent ages making this room special for you, but you just cry," he smiled tiredly; the room looked so different at night. Tamaki shuddered slightly as he realised he'd be seeing a lot more of this room at night.

"She does like it. She just can't talk to tell you," Haruhi said, light seeping in from the open door. In passing, Tamaki wondered how long she had been watching him and Keiko 'bond'.

**Next Chapter is the last!**

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**Please keep on reading, we're almost finished!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Tubbiful_

_I don't own Ouran..._

"You look like a tasty pudding," Hiro told his sister bluntly, staring at her puffy, yellow uniform. His blunt manor and ability to connect anything to food were presents from his mother. She laughed merrily and smoothed down his messy, dark locks.

"Keiko, hurry up. You don't want to be late for your first day of high school do you?" Haruhi asked exasperatedly, ushering her teenage daughter towards the door. Keiko hugged her quickly ran out the door to the waiting car, her golden-brown curls whipping around in the seasonal wind. She waved gently as the car drove past the house and then she was gone.

Haruhi's hand tightened sadly around her six-year-old son's.

"Right, you need to get ready for school too," she grinned, changing the plummeting mood. Hiro laughed and ran up the stairs, his pyjama clad arms tightening around the severely handed-down, pink bunny. He banged on the study door, desperate to escape his mother.

"Hiro," Tamaki exclaimed happily as he flung to door open, picking his eager son up, "Is mummy trying to dress you again?" He nodded glumly and squirmed as Haruhi ascended the stairs.

"Change, now," she ordered, pulling him roughly out of his father's arms. The two men exchanged a helpless look before Hiro trudged off to put of his uniform.

The couple stood there, watching their young son walk away, "They're growing up," Tamaki stated pointlessly. Haruhi nodded. Surely it wasn't fifteen years since Haruhi was first pregnant?

"Well, let them. We've had our fun, maybe Kei, like us, will meet her someone special in high school..." Haruhi teased, pretending not to see the disgusted expression on her husband's handsome face.

"My daughter, have a boyfriend?" Tamaki gasped dramatically. Haruhi laughed and stood on her toes to kiss him.

**xxxxxx**

"Everyone introduce yourselves," the teacher instructed lazily, the kids in class moved up together so this wasn't exactly necessary.

Keiko, unfortunately, sat at the front and was faced with the prospect of going first. She stood up nervously, a dark blush filled her creamy cheeks, "I-I'm Suoh Keiko. Pl-please take care of m-me..." The class watched her endearing babble and clapped politely. She sank back into her chair and covered her head with her hands.

The morning lessons dragged on slowly and she was glad when the lunch bell finally rang. Letting out a relieved sigh she took out her homemade bento, most people had school lunches, but her father insisted on the box of 'love'. A light tug on one her curls brought her back to reality. She turned around expecting to see one of her friends, but instead was met with...

"Yo, can I eat with you?" Keiko nodded at the boy with a perplexed expression; he wasn't in her class in middle school. He was tall, with a cute face and dark hair and eyes, he reminded her strongly of her brother.

"Yes... Are you new?"

"Well done, I'm the new honour student. Hey, didn't you have a stutter?" he queried. She filled her mouth with rice to hide her embarrassment and shook her head quickly, eyes down. There was a comfortable silence between them, something she wasn't used to at her hectic home.

"I'm making a mixed gender host club, want to join?" she blurted out. The fateful words had left her mouth before she could stop them; he looked vaguely confused at her proposal. She lost all traces of her shyness and threw herself animatedly into explaining her parent's old club. Despite the fact she wasn't initially serious, high school was about to get fun.

**xxxxxx**

**I promised 10 years later, but I lied. This was actually more than that; I though entering high school would be easier to write. **

**Thanks for the reviews:**

**Usachanpeace, **

**Le Dancing Flamingo, **

**KagenoNeko, **

**Female-Fighter, **

**Bleachtune, **

**OneWhoNeverStopsCrying,**

**TroyLovesGabi **

**Please watch out for any work I may do in the future.**

**Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review one last time!**


End file.
